Letters to the phonebox
by WritingFandoms
Summary: A collection of poems/short stuff written for Doctor Who (adapted from others) :) Please review!
1. Rose10

**Okay i'm not sure if it rains during winter because #Singaporeproblems but this is a little poem i thought of so please comment? Arigato! :)**

* * *

Rain rain go away  
Come again another day.  
Mummy's crying and thinking of Daddy,  
She can't think of him and try to be happy.

Rain rain go away,  
I want to go outside and play.  
On my red bicycle that Santa gave me,  
Just underneath the Christmas tree

Rain rain go away,  
Don't cloud my thoughts of the mannequin displays  
And that strange man who left me stunned  
Grabbed my hand and whispered "Run."

Rain rain go away,  
I'm frightened in the Tardis, and so, I pray  
Please bring back my man, obsessed with bananas,  
Not this stranger, clad in someone's pyjamas.

Rain rain come today,  
I'm feeling lonely, don't stay away.  
Bring the Doctor with you, just this request  
I miss him more than my words can express.

Rain rain come today,  
Please make me forget of Doomsday,  
I've got my doctor, with no heart on the right,  
So why do I feel so empty inside?


	2. Amy11

**Yayy I finally finished this but it's so weird omgg**

* * *

Hush little Amelia don't be afraid,

There aren't any monsters under your bed.

Just a crack in your bedroom wall

And parents you can't remember at all.  
**

Hush little Amelia don't you weep,

He said 5 minutes but it's been a week

Keep waiting, you know he'll come back

Go to the garden to wait with your pack.  
**

Hush little Amy don't say a word,

The Doctor's back after 12 years, it's absurd

Saving the world from Prisoner Zero,

While you look at the man who left long ago.  
**

Hush little Amy don't be scared,

You've found your husband who waited, brain slightly impaired

Now you're in the Pandorica after being shot

Waiting for your 7-year-old to break the lock.  
**

Hush little Amy don't be alarmed

You've just been pregnant, but your baby's unharmed

Just stolen from you, hours after birth

Trained to kill the Doctor, far away from Earth.  
**

Hush little Amy don't be dismayed,

Your daughter's your friend, now River remade.

The Ponds are complete again, with the Doctor marrying River

But they'll go running again, for now and forever.  
**

Hush little Amy don't you cry,

You've still got Rory by your side.

Although you've been sent back to the past

You'll see the doctor again, and be happy at last?

* * *

 **Okay review?**


	3. Amy11Rory

In New York~

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,

There's nothin' you can't do

Now you're in New York

* * *

"Husband, Run."

Hello, my name is Amelia Pond. Or Amy. Or Amelia Williams. It really depends on when you are reading this.

You know, time is a strange and wonderful thing. You can go back to the beginning of the Jurassic period or forwards to the 9101112 century. But no one ever, ever, EVER wants to stay put. Well, with all the unknowns waiting out there, who would?

When I was a small, tiny little thing, Mels (oh that's weird, she was my daughter) and Rory knew better than to ask me about me mam and dad, scared that I would lash out. In all honesty, I feared the unknown. I never knew where they were. Maybe with Santa? That was the reason I wrote to Santa. In hopes that he will send me comfort and deal with that crack. Santa sent me something even better. A madman in a box.

He called me a character in a fairytale. I thought he was my prince.

That raggedy man left me alone for 12 years. 12 YEARS. In all that time I re-enacted DoctorxAmelia scenes with Rory, the only one who believed me. That darling. I can't believe I thought he was gay when the only girl he was ever interested in was me. I bumped into him while working as a kissogram. Then, the drama with Prisoner 0 happened. And that was when the adventures happened.

We still save a space for the doctor at the dinner table in hopes that he'll come back. Rory knows I can never give up my hope and faith in my raggedy man. Some things just don't change. My little boy, Anthony, doesn't understand why mummy and daddy lock up everything at night, muttering under our breaths "Don't blink". Speaking of Anthony, he was the child that we could raise from young, apart from the Doctor of course. We may not be related by blood, but when I look into his eyes, I see the sheer stubbornness and vulnerability of Melody, and that breaks my heart. We still miss the doctor, of course. Life was normal. Well, as normal as living comfortably in another era could be. Everything was the same and there were still comfortable times mixed with petty arguments. We'll remember him forever.

We've stopped running, Rory and I. It was time to settle down and build a reliable, albeit boring, life together. But there's one thing that I want to remind you of, Doctor, and you better be listening.

That little girl in her garden is still waiting and believing. Go get her.


End file.
